He's so Shy
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Bulma's nervous about Trunks taking his time trip. Then she finds someone who's willing to go as backup without Trunks's knowledge... THIS IS A JOINT FIC!!!


He's so Shy

By: M-chan and Chibi-chan^_~*

Disclaimer: 1. Don't own 'em 2. Don't ask 3. Don't sue 

Author's Notes: M-chan: Konnichi wa, minna! M-chan here with another ficcy. 

Chibi: *pushes M-chan out of the way* I wrote it too. This is one of my   
non-cross over fics. Hope you enjoy it! 

Rowen: Run while you still can! 

Hayama: Or better yet, kill the authors. 

Collie: Yes! Kill them both!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

M & Chibi: Hey! 

~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter One   
~~~~~~~~~ 

She remembered the loneliness, the desolation, the emptiness of her soul.   
That night still played in her mind, whenever she was reminded of him. That night   
she got the news, the night her very being seemed to stop and then shatter.   
It could have happened an hour ago, instead of years, with how clear she saw   
every moment. And here it came again, the chance of more loneliness, more   
desolation, more emptiness of her soul.   
He was leaving, just like his father had. Giving her the same shallow   
promise of safety he had given. And soon he would be gone, just like Ve...   
"Get away from me! You can't have them!" A voice broke Bulma out of her   
trance. It came from the alley ahead, along with the sounds of shuffling   
feet and flesh being hit. Bulma quickly ran to the alley, clicking the safety off her gun.   
It wouldn't help if the attackers were androids, but from the sound of it, it was merely   
a robbery by cowardly men.   
Her intuition proved right. In the alley, surrounded by three men was a   
young girl, her raven black hair pulled up in a tight pony tail. The girl's stance   
held defiance as they approached her. Bulma trained her gun on the men and   
yelled, "Hold it!" They quickly turned around and stared at the gun in   
fear, only armed with crude clubs. "Why don't you leave this young girl   
alone and get out of here!"   
They quickly complied, retreating from the alleyway. Bulma put up her   
gun and walked over to the girl, hands held up in peace. As Bulma approached, the   
girl eyed her with a distrustful look. Bulma smiled. "Don't worry. I   
won't hurt you." She laughed. "In fact I don't need your money, I have   
plenty of my own."   
The girl smiled at Bulma, more at ease than before. "Thank you." she   
said. "Although, I didn't really need your help. I was really more afraid that   
the androids would come. Whenever they come, they always chase me. I hate it   
when people chase me."   
Bulma glanced at her sharply. "You mean you can out run them?"   
The girl nodded. "After awhile."   
'This girl!' Bulma thought. 'If she can out run the androids than... no.   
She can't be stronger than Trunks. Maybe faster. Wait! This is the chance I've been   
waiting for! She could go, Trunks wouldn't have to know. She could be his   
quick fire rescue team.'   
"Say, what's your name, stranger?" The girl asked, startling Bulma.   
Bulma extended her hand. "Bulma Briefs."   
The girl's eyes widened. "You mean the president of Capsule Corps?"   
"One and the same. Now it's my turn to ask you that question. What's   
your name?"   
"Stevie," the girl stated firmly. "Short for Stephanie."   
Bulma smiled. "Well, Stevie short for Stephanie, why don't we go to my   
home and have some lunch."   
Stevie's eyes widened at the word lunch. "Sure! I haven't eaten in two   
days."   
Her stomach growled, emphasizing her statement.   
Bulma smiled, but then a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her   
attention. It was a tail, brown and fuzzy.   
"You have a tail!" Bulma exclaimed.   
Stevie immediately backed up and dropped into a fighting stance. Her eyes   
became hard and distrustful once more. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?"   
Stevie was surprised as Bulma laughed and spun around. "This is the   
break I've been looking for! If you're a sayian, then I'm sure you won't put   
down a chance to do battle!"   
"Whoa! Hold on! How do you know about sayians. I thought I was the   
last one left."   
Bulma smiled sadly. "You are, the last purebred sayian anyway."   
"What do you mean, purebred?"   
"Both your parents were sayians, correct?" Bulma asked and Stevie   
nodded.   
"Well my son is a hybrid sayian. Part human."   
Stevie's eyes widened. "You mean they don't chase your son away because   
of his tail." Stevie waved the said appendage.   
Bulma smiled again. "My son doesn't have a tail," she said and   
Stevie's eyes widened for the second time that day.   
"I've got to meet this son of yours." She shook her head. "Imagine a   
sayian with   
out a tail." Bulma giggled to herself as they walked to Capsule Corps. 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
  
"...so that's basically the whole story. My parents dropped me off here   
during a mission. I never saw them again."   
"Hmmm... sounds like typical sayian parents. Well, according to Goku's   
scenario." Bulma said, thinking of her long time friend.   
"Goku?" Stevie questioned, snapping Bulma out of her daze.   
"Well he was a purebred sayian... er super sayian that was sent to   
Earth. I believe he was told he was a third class warrior. His sayian name is   
Kakarotto. Ever heard of him?"   
Stevie sat with eyes wide and her mouth open. "S-super sayian? How? I   
thought it was a legend!"   
Bulma smiled. "On the contrary it's anything but a legend. My husband, my   
son, Goku, and Gohan all became super sayians."   
Stevie stared at her, taking in the information. Her son's a super   
sayian?! How come he hasn't destroyed the androids? Her eyes began to fill   
with tears. If a super sayian can't destroy the androids, then who can? All   
hope is lost!   
"Mother, who are you talking to?" came a voice from out in the hall.   
"Quick! Into the pantry!" Bulma exclaimed shoving her in. After Bulma   
firmly shut the door, she turned to face the hall.   
Stevie walked through the slats was as a tall, purple haired youth walked   
in. He had ice blue eyes and quiet movements. He radiated calmness and generosity.   
This is a super sayian?! But I would've expected him to be a ruthless   
killer, not quiet and calm.   
"Mother who were you talking to?" he repeated.   
"No one Trunks. Just to myself."   
"But I was sure I heard another voice along with yours."   
Bulma smiled at him and he noticed worry in her eyes. "You must be   
hearing things. There is on one in this room besides you and me."   
Trunks grabbed his mother's hands. "I know you're worried about me   
going. But I'll be fine, the androids won't be there, yet."   
Stevie raised an eyebrow. 'What does he mean by yet?'   
"But Trunks when you go back in time. I'll have no idea where you are.   
At least in this time, I can track you."   
Stevie stared at them in amazement. 'He's going back in time!?' She was   
so shocked, she fell forward bumping the door slightly. An oppressive silence   
filled the room.   
"What was that?" Trunks asked, gesturing towards the door.   
Bulma smiled tightly. "It was probably a mouse or something."   
Trunks shook his head and smiled at her. "No it's not. I can always   
tell when you're lying." He strode over to the door and opened it. Stevie smiled   
shyly at him.   
"Hello!" she said quietly, but smiling none the less. She was oblivious   
to her tail, which was swaying freely behind her. Trunks eyes narrowed on the space   
behind Stevie. She glanced behind her to find nothing out of the ordinary. She   
turned to Trunks again. "Whatcha' lookin' at?" she asked, looking behind her   
again. She spotted her tail moving around. 'Oh no! I'm in trouble now... I'm   
getting too careless!'   
Trunks drew his sword and leveled it at Stevie. "Who are you?" he asked   
icily.   
"A sayian obviously," she said pointing to her tail.   
"What do you want here?" he asked, his gaze not faltering.   
"Actually I was invited here..." Stevie replied leaning to the side so   
she could see Bulma.   
Trunks followed her gaze. "My mom invited you here?" he asked in a   
whisper.   
Stevie smiled brightly. "Now you got it!" She started to leave from   
the pantry.   
Trunks once again pointed his sword at her. "I didn't say you could   
leave."   
Stevie gently pushed the blade away from her as she started to walk   
towards Bulma. Trunks jerked the blade up and pressed it lightly against her neck.   
Stevie stopped moving. She searched Trunks's eyes before pushing the blade   
away once more and using her sayian speed to get behind Bulma.   
Bulma stood firm between the two. "Trunks!" Trunks winced at his mother's   
tone.   
"Don't you dare harm this gi--" Bulma was cut off as Stevie put a hand on her   
shoulder.   
"It's okay. He's a good person and didn't mean any harm. He just doesn't   
want to   
lose you too..." Stevie said quietly staring at the ground in embarrassment.   
Trunks stared at her as she raised her eyes from the ground. He searched   
her eyes as she had just searched his. He saw sorrow, fear and something   
else he didn't recognize. Was it jealousy? It was then that he realized she   
wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone his mother. His eyes softened and he smiled.   
"I'm Trunks." he said, extending a hand.   
Stevie smiled and took it. "Stevie."   
Both turned at the sound of laughter. Bulma was laughing happily while   
watching   
the two. "All right love birds, it's time to get back to the original   
discussion about the little trip you're taking Trunks," Bulma said, the   
amusement leaving her voice.   
Both jumped apart, blushing beet red. "Must you always embarrass me   
mother?!" Trunks asked, exasperation in his voice.   
She winked at him. "I'm your mother. It's my job!"   
______________________________________________________________ 

Chibi-chan: Here we have it! Chapter one is finished!   
M-chan: Shouldn't this have been the prologue?   
Chibi-chan: Um, what's a prologue? I've never done one of those... tell me what it is!   
M-chan: *sweatdrop* Never mind! Well I guess _chapter one_ is finished!   
M & Chibi: Bai bai! 


End file.
